the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The House of Fletcher
There is honor among thieves, and there is organization as well. Every city has its gangs and its thieves guilds, sometimes even syndicates that run crime like a dynasty. All of them are tied to the House of Fletcher. The House of Fletcher is the oldest surviving criminal syndicate, having been founded before the Time of Darkness. It has survived as long as it has through careful manipulation, incredible skill, improbable luck, and the fact that they are favored by the Wandering Goddess. They do not run the criminal syndicates of the world, but they do have a hand in them, and can pull some very impressive strings when they want to. The tactics of the House have been known to be incomprehensibly bizarre from time to time. For instance, they once broke into the house of every noble and merchant in the nation of Deacon’s Stand, stealing only one item each time. They left a card at each location with strange lines or curves on it. Authorities were baffled until the final burglary, where a second card was left with instructions on how to assemble all the previous cards together to form a picture. The picture was the words ‘happy birthday’. The stolen items were then delivered, wrapped in colored paper, to a little peasant girl’s birthday party. There was no connection whatsoever between the girl’s family and the House of Fletcher, yet every attempt to take back the stolen items only resulted in the item being stolen again and given back to the girl. Eventually it was decided to just let her keep the trinkets and knick-knacks she had been given. No explanation for this event has ever been found. The House of Fletcher is split up into three separate divisions: The first is called the Hat. They are the major players in keeping the House connected with crime throughout the world. They infiltrate syndicates and gangs, or subvert and control them. The Hat is also the ones who deal with all the politics that the House encounters. The House of Fletcher likes to meddle in all the spheres of power, and squirrels agents away in the most unlikely of places that usually, somehow, turn out to be exactly the right place to put them. The second division is called the Cloak. These are the actual thieves of the House, the ones who practice all those breaking-and-entering skills. They also serve as assassins, removing those who threaten the House, and as the common presence of the House of Fletcher throughout the underworld. Many members of the Cloak become wandering Heroes, sharpening their skills on ancient ruins and rampaging monsters. The final division is called the Gem. They are the most mysterious members of the House of Fletcher, as they do not often act openly in the world. It is said that Oracles of the Wandering Goddess run this section of the House, and it is true that the Gem is responsible for the secret training of the Spelltheives, but accurate information about this division is scarce. Category:World Powers